mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotal Kahn's poor storytelling
This here are listed all of mistakes of Kotal Kahn's character writing and therefore: why he sucks. Losing against ordinary humans For a Rodian half-God, presumed God of War, Sun and Blood and half brother to the much younger Shao Kahn, Kotal lost many of his fights to average Joe's from Earth that no one really knows or cares about. *During the events of Tekken 3 Kotal lost to Paul Phoenix, a human Judo and Kick-box fighter from Earth. To make all of the matters worse, Paul is a goofy guy with a rather low IQ and he left the Mexican Temple before Ko'atal could even get up and get a second chance to beat his s. How did a supposed Aztec God like Kotal lose to some Judo goofball from America? It is indeed mind-babbling. *After Paul leaves the temple and Kotal gets up to re-power himself up with his Sun powers, Jin Kazama quickly steps in and fights Kotal only to beat him as easily as Paul did. While Jin may be a fallen angel from Heavens infused with the Devil Gene, he is a lot more human than Kotal is and how did Kahn manage to get beat up by some emo angel? Well, a good excuse would be that Kazama is way more powerful than Paul thanks to the said Devil Gene, but the thing is that he didn't even use it during his battle against Kotal, making Kotal a complete jobber. *During the events of Mortal Kombat X, a human Black Dragon Clan member, Kano, is paid by Mileena, false empress of Outworld and Kotal's niece, to assassinate Ko'atal while they are ridding in a carriage through Gand. Kano is known for being quite a jobber but does Kotal Kahn just brush his would-be hitman off like nothing? No. Kotal Kahn actually has quite a hard time defending himself from Kano, a guy who lost to a lot of folks and has no super powers other than having Terminator's eye. Hell, Kano even used his eye to harm the Kahn's wrist a little and you would think that a powerful god like Kotal would beat Kano in seconds but nope, it took him a little less than a minute to fend off freaking Kano. *When the Special Forces teens led by Cassie Cage arrived on North Outworld to speak with Kotal, a certain Kung Jin freed a child molester from execution and Kotal stepped in. Kotal, however, got his green as washed by Kung Jin. After coming to, Kotal was on his knees in front of the Kombat Kids, telling Kung to end his miserable life already, but Kung showed mercy and instead asked Kotal to help them in getting Shinnok's Amulet from Mileena. A little 21 years or something old boy mopped the floor with the Emperor of Outworld on his own freaking planet and left him on his knees, begging for mercy! So much for being a half-god of Sun. Failing to kill four teens *When Kotal and his militia invades the Earth in order to wrest back Shinnok's amulet from Raiden, they encounter the Kombat Kids again in a forest and Kotal sends his boys plus Ferra & Torr after them. The teens, however, escape their clutches and hide in the forest for a while. The entire Kotal's Army, plus his inner circle consisting of Ermac, Red Harlow, Reptile and Ferra surplus Torr fail to capture the four little teens. When Kotal and his militia plus the circle finally surround them after around fifteen minutes of failing to do jack crap and after waiting around half a minute, Sub-Zero and his outdated Lin Kuei Clan arrives to save the day and pushes Kotal and his group back to Outworld, empty-handed and all defeated. How can half of Outworld's army plus Kotal himself plus his group of most loyal henchmen fail to capture and kill four freaking teens! Is Kotal really worthy of being a half-god he claims to be? Failing to protect his Throne *During the New Era events, Shao Kahn and his loyal group of followers attempt to retake the Outworld throne from Ko'atal and they succeed when Shao snaps his half-bro's back like a twig. More to be added later... Category:Page not created yet Category:MK Category:About Character Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Tekken